EnglandxSeychelles Gentlemen Over Heroes
by blazingblondemannequin
Summary: Victoria Mancham thought she was in a great high school romance with her boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones. But when he carelessly impregnates her and doesn't want to take care of the baby, who does she have to turn to? Alfred's British friend that she barely knows? I wrote this for my friend pippalovespirates.
1. Chapter 1

"WOOOOOO! It's the Fourth of July everybody! The day of American independence, but more importantly, my birthday! So lets get this party started!" Alfred F. Jones called out to the guests of his party, which all cheered after announcing the beginning of the party.

You cheered along as well of course, you knew how much your boyfriend loved partying, especially when it was all because of him. In fact, you don't even know how he managed to get almost the entire junior (well, going into junior year) class here at the park. Along with some other special people, who Alfred planned to introduce to you.

"Hey Victoria, come on over here! I wanna show you that guy I was tellin you about earlier!" he called over, waving one hand and holding a drink in the other.

You couldn't help but giggle and scurry over to the spot where your boyfriend and an over-dressed looking man stood. Taking the arm that had been waving you over you smiled

"This is my old friend Arthur Kirkland. Feel free to call him Arthie though, he likes that~"

"Oh you very well know I don't." the blonde crossed his arms and furrowed his rather thick eyebrows. Well he didn't seem to be a very fun person, why would Alfred be friends with him?

"Me and Arthie go waaaay back, and we've been friends forever! But only because he totally needs me around. Oh yeah, and he's going to be a senior at our school next year."

Arthur's frown faded and he smiled in a polite way, holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you love," he spoke, laced in with his British accent.

"Oh it's nice to meet you too. I'm Alfred's girlfriend, Victoria Mancham." I shook his hand.

Just like the smile had come, it soon went away as he began to look me up and down. Then his eyes set on the low neckline of my dress.

I blushed slightly, "Is something wrong…?". He was staring right at my large breasts after all. Alfred usually would have beaten someone to a pulp for that, but he wasn't even paying attention to the two of us anymore.

Arthur stuck out his finger, pointing straight at my cleavage. "Don't you think you ought to cover that up?"

My blush deepened as I pulled my dress up, so he wouldn't keep staring. "I-I can't really, they look big in anything I wear… And it's none of your business anyway…! …Perv…"

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten implants so big that they make you look like a slut."

"Hey I'm not a slut! You have no right to call me that! And these aren't implants…!" What a jerk, he barely knows me and he's already judging me. I'd be fine never seeing him again.

"Whatever you say," He left me with the blush still on my face, holding up my blue dress. But before I could do anything else, Alfred rushed back over from his conversation and grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey come on! We gotta go down by the lake, my birthday fireworks are starting! If we don't hurry, we'll have to sit in the way back!"

Of course him being so silly cheered me up right away, like it always does. "Oh okay, but remember to bring a towel."

"Yeah yeah, let's just go!" he grabbed onto my wrist, running down the grassy hill away from the party. At one point he just started carrying me, because I was apparently going too slow for him.

When we finally reached the bottom we got front row seats to the show, claiming the best spot by lying down our orange and white striped towel.

"Mm my hero~" I cooed, cuddling up to him and laying my head on his chest.

"Shh shhh! It's starting!" he pointed up as the show began to start. Big blazing fireworks burst up into the air, in rainbows of colors. The light reflected off of the water as well as Alfred's glasses, as he gazed up in them in awe, just like a 5 year-old.

That was what was so cute about him, you knew how he'd always act like a manly show-off, but was just a little kid on the inside. All of this made you fall in love with the American all over again.

Alfred looked over at you, smiling more like a teenager than a little kid now. "Hey Vicky, I wanted to know what you got me. I mean, you got a taste of my awesome red, white, and blue cake right? So you must have gotten me something!"

"Oh you're a greedy little boy, maybe I didn't get you a gift~"

"Aw come on, that's not fair! I got you a present for your birthday, you're even wearing it now! And I'm not a little boy, I'm a hero!"

You took a moment to admire the handmade shell bracelet that he had gotten you, before turning back to respond. "I know darling, that's why I got you something very special this year. Something that only a big manly hero like you could handle," Moving off his chest you wrapped your leg over his body, straddling him and holding your breasts close to his face.

"Well come on, what is it?!" he yelled, being as clueless as always and not taking the hint.

"Mm, I'm giving you my virginity…". You thought that you would have said that a lot smoother, but it came out really choppy and you felt your cheeks getting hotter. Lucky the firework bangs covered up what else would have been awkward silence.

"Whoa, really?" he smiled. "I can't believe it… That's great!" He was probably in shock because of all the times you had denied him when he asked you. It actually had gotten so bad at one point that you almost broke up with him. But he did really care about you, and because he had been so good to you, it was time he got what he had been craving.

"Alright, let's see if this'll be just like my dream…!" he grinned, slipping down your spaghetti-strap dress, revealing your yellow bra.

Of course the mention of him having wet dreams about you made you get even more nervous and red in the face. "R-Right…" you stuttered. Luckily there was at least some comic relief when he was having some trouble getting off the lingerie. You giggled a little. "Need any help there…?"

"No no, I got it…" he frowned, yanking at the clasp to no avail.

"Mm, a manly hero who can leap across buildings and save the day, but can't even get off his damsel's bra~"

"H-Hey…! I'm pretty sure that Superman had trouble getting off Lois Lane's bra after he saved her. And he had really big muscles like me…!" he blushed.

"Sure he did," you reached around with a smile, unclasping the bra and letting it fall down on the towel as he stared at your chest. He's never really seen it for this long before, he's only gotten glimpses for ignorantly walking in on you while you were changing.

"Whoa…" he placed a large hand around your tanned breast, getting a soft mewl of pleasure out of you.

You couldn't say anything, you became too flustered with being touched for the first time. Alfred was silent too, as he started experimented with what sounds you would make when he touched them where. Underside: "Nnn~" Around the edge: "A-Ah…" Nipple: "O-oh~! Mmm…"

But what the best is when he reached around to push you closer to his face, so he could suckle on one of your erect nipples.

"A-Alfred…!" You moaned in surprise, closing your eyes from all the new sensations your boyfriend was supplying to your body. It was obvious he loved your curves and nice D-cups, but you didn't expect him to pay attention to them for this long.

He chuckled, removing his hands and beginning to slip off his own shirt. "Mm, I don't need to be felt up, I just want to get right to it okay?"

"O-Okay…" Now that was what you expected he'd be like.

Only minutes later, the two of you were fully undressed, looking at each other's bodies, a little nervous to start. You were only inches from plunging down on his Statue of Liberty, that would break your hymen and cause immense pain.

"Go on ahead…". Thanks for the encouragement, Al.

You preemptively whimpered before lowering yourself onto him. Squeaking, you felt the pain thrive inside of you, and begin to spread. "N-Nn… It really hurts…!"

Alfred didn't really do anything to soothe or comfort you, because he just wanted to get on with the lovemaking. So you straddled him for what seemed like hours before the pain finally subsided.

"O-okay… I'm gonna start moving now…"

Slowly but surely, you began to move your hips, taking more of his cock inside of you. Your groans started mixing in with moans of pleasure. Alfred was having the time of his life, finally getting what he had wanted for at least a year. However, you were going to slowly for his taste, so he began to buck his hips up roughly inside of you.

You were forced to keep up, instantly speeding up along with his movements. Both of your noises of pleasure were getting louder and louder, even to the point where you felt like they were louder than the fireworks going on behind you.

"V-Victoria, my god…!"

"Oh Alfred, b-baby~…!"

The display of colors and lights flashing in the sky went along with the movements of your bodies, getting louder and brighter as you two went faster, getting closer and closer to the climax. Soon you two began to wear out, Alfred moaning out your name one last time before releasing his liquids up inside of you. You were two spacey and warn out to have noticed, moving off of him and lying down on the towel, the both or you naked and panting.

Alfred took off his glasses, they were too fogged up to see out of anyway. "Mm, that we great…"

"Oh good…" You kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday Al…"

"Yeah… Happy birthday to me…"


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days after the party, you thought you had gotten sick. This made sense, considering that you felt like complete shit. But it could have easily been just a bad burger, so you brushed it off and tried to carry on with your summer break. However, it the pain and sickness wouldn't go away after a whole week. Or even two weeks.

"Ugh…" you groaned, lying on the old couch of your house. You felt like you needed to come and have someone use magic to come fix everything going on inside you. A foggy head, a nauseous stomach and more occupied all of your time. The only person you could really ask for help was your grandfather, but he didn't really do much. He wouldn't even notice if you snuck out late on a school night for a party.

The worst of it all though, was that you had to continually cancel your dates with Alfred because how you felt. He'd call and ask you to do something you loved, like go swimming in the lake or getting strawberry frozen yogurt downtown (even though he insisted on calling it "poser-ice cream"), and you'd sadly have to decline. Alfred would tell you to get better, then you'd cough an "Okay" and hang up.

And just as you were counting all the dates you had been absent for, Alfred's special ringtone rang from your phone. Leaning over with a grown, you picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello? Al…?"

"Hey Vicky! There's this really cool comic book store sale going on by the Denny's, and we just gotta go! The new artist for the Superman comics is going to be there signing books! …You're not still sick, are you?"

You snuggled back into the couch. "Yeah, sorry… You can go without me if you want…"

"No way, I'm coming over to take care of you. A hero always takes care of his damsel in distress!"

"Okay, then come over. I'll see you soon, kay?" you smiled slightly. His hero-act always made you feel so special. And he was so serious about it too.

"I'll be over in like 20 minutes, so try to get less sick, okay?"

"Okay. I love you,"

"You too, babe."

Beep.

The pains that you had forgotten about during your conversation all came flooding back at once, making you slam your face into one of the burgundy pillows on the armrest.

You screamed out "What's wrong with me…?!" followed by a groan and a whimper.

At least Alfred will come soon, that should make you feel a little better…

A whole two hours later, Alfred came through your unlocked screen door, to find you half-laying off the couch, and gripping onto one of the couch cushions.

"Oh, hey… You don't look so good…"

"Of course I don't… Where the hell have you been…?" you mumbled.

"Ah, well, I thought about what you said, about going by myself to the comic book store… So I did. Then I was looking at all the comics, and talking with the artist, and it just took awhile,"

"But you said you'd be right over… I've been waiting and waiting…"

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure it wouldn't have made much of a difference anyway."

You frowned. Of course it would have made a fucking difference, it would have been the difference between hurting for the past hour and a half or not. But there was no reason to be surprised, he did stuff like this all the time.

"Hey," he slapped your ass, standing over you to try to get your attention.

"Hmmph. What?"

"I got you this," He took out a half-melted bar of your favorite kind of chocolate.

"Thanks Al… But it looks really messy…"

"Well it's been in my pocket all day. Also it's the middle of July,"

Ew, you thought to yourself. But it was all you had, since you didn't want to get up at all. After semi-separating the wrapper from the food, you started to eat.

"So uh… Are you done being sick?"

"What does it look like to you?" You knew you were being kind of snappy, but you were in severe pain, and how he showed up two hours late didn't help either.

Alfred put his hands up defensively and took a step back. "Well jeeeez. I just wanted to have sex again, since it wasn't that good last time."

"What do you mean it wasn't good…?"

"Well you were a virgin, so it was pretty awkward… I only moaned to make you feel better…"

That practically trashed your entire birthday present. If he was going to act that way towards it, why did you even bother?

"Maybe I shouldn't have let you take me like that then."

"No no! See, now, we can actually have good sex. Come on, why don't we give it a go? Sex always makes me feel better,"

"So you just jerk off every time you're upset or sick?"

"Yes. Now come on, let's go!"

"Fine…" You couldn't say no, you had been denying him so much lately.

"Alright! I'll be in your bedroom!" he raced off down the small hallway as you slowly stood up.

Just as you started shuffling your way there, you gulped as you felt something race up your throat. Running just as fast as Alfred, you made it to the bathroom, spitting up the contents of the chocolate bar, and the small breakfast you had managed to eat into your toilet.

"Disgusting…" you mumbled, flushing it and beginning to brush your teeth. On the bright side, your stomach hurt a little less now.

After you cleaned yourself up, you went to your bedroom and stood in the doorway. Alfred was already half-naked and lying on your bed.

"Well come on! What's taking so long?"

"Alfred, I can't… I just threw up and I feel like shit… I can't do this right now, I'm sorry…"

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he slipped on his Batman shirt. "Fine. I'll just see you later then."

"I love you…"

"Yeah, yeah." he shoved past you, and was soon driving his junker car back home.

So you were back where you had started, alone and sick without a reason.

Another week managed to pass by before you decided that you really did need to figure out what the fuck was going on with your body. But since your retired grandfather couldn't afford healthcare, you decided just to call your most reliable friend. Elizaveta.

"Hey Lizzie…" you mumbled into your cellphone, laying upside down on your bed.

"Hey Vicky, are you still sick?" she responded worriedly.

"Yeah… That's why I called you… Do you think it's serious…?"

"Well, I'm really not a doctor, but what are your symptoms?"

"Headaches… And my stomach always hurts… And I throw up almost every day…"

"Ouch… And you said this had been going on since Alfred's party?"

"Yeah… I guess it started a couple days after that though."

"So what did you do at the party?"

"Oh, you know, talked to my friends, drank some punch, danced a little. And um… Giver Alfred his birthday present…"

"Which was…?"

"…My V-Card…"

There was silence, as the worry and tension began to build up inside of you. "Hello…?"

"Sorry… I just… I think that maybe you should buy some pregnancy tests…"

"Wh-What…? You think I'm… You think Al got me… B-But I'm only a teenager…!"

"I know Victoria… But I really don't know what else I can do… I mean, you might not be pregnant… But in that case, I'd go to the doctor… Well, I guess you should go in either case…"

"Yeah, thanks for your help…"

"I'll be here if you need me, okay…?"

"I know… Talk to you soon, bye…"

Throughout the entire walk to the drugstore and back, you thought about the possibilities of you being a mother. And Alfred being a father. You were only sixteen years old, you'd have to drop out of school just to take care of a baby… And you knew nothing about being a mom…

Before you knew it, you had gotten back to your house and was sitting on your toilet. All the bad thoughts continued to race through your heads as you used all of the three tests that were in the pack, just because they could be inaccurate

The tests soon beeped, and you began to read the results. Two pink lines… That meant pregnant… But there was still two more to go, so it could be okay…

The next one had only one line. So one pregnant, and one not pregnant… It was all down to that final one…

You slowly picked up the last test, covering the result with you thumb.

Moving if slightly to the left, you saw one line, as pink as a baby's skin tone. Then taking your thumb fully off of the test, you saw that that first line had an identical twin right next to it.

Pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

At first you were stunned. You couldn't believe what you had seen. Then came the tears. So many tears. You slumped over the toilet, crying uncontrollably. The first time you've ever had sex, and already pregnant. And at 16 too. It only made you more upset when you thought about how your father would think about what you did. He would very disappointed. He might have even disowned you for not following his Catholic ideals.

Your thoughts were interrupted as the contents of your stomach once again spilled out into the toilet, momentarily stopping your tears. After you could take a minute to breathe, you thought of the positives. If your mom was still here, she'd be happy for you. She would help you and support you all the way. And you also had a wonderful boyfriend who would be happy to have his own little sidekick. He _would_ be happy, right?

After calming down, you walked to the sink and cleaned yourself up. You couldn't keep your hand off your stomach as you went into your room, laying down on your fluffy blue blanket.

Sighing, you picked up your phone for someone to call. But who should you call? Liz? She was your friendbut not the father… And talking to her might make you cry again, because she was right. Alfred is an option… But are you really ready to talk to him yet? It'd have to be sometime. And soon.

Before you could even choose you received a call from an unknown number. Putting on a straight face, you answered.

"Hello…?"

"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland, reminding you to vote for me for senior class president this coming school year. I strive to make Gauken Hi-"

"Arthur, I'm going to be a junior next year. I can't vote for you."

He paused. "…Wait, who is this?"

"Victoria Mancham. You met me at Alfred's birthday party."

"Oh yes that's right, you're his girlfriend. You're still his girlfriend, right?"

Why does he care so much? The only conversation you two had was him scolding you for a little bit of cleavage. "Yes Arthur. How did you even get my number?"

"It was in the list of phone numbers I had copied from the school directory. I guess yours somehow got in here."

That's right, you put your cell number in there because you couldn't trust your grandpa to answer the home phone and tell you about it.

"Hey there's something I want to tell you…" Arthur spoke up.

"Look Arthur, I'm really not in the mood to talk…"

"Please. I promise I'll be quick, I think you need to hear this…"

"No, seriously. I have things to deal with right now. Goodbye." I ended the call and put my phone down on my bed.

I decided to call Alfred first. As the phone was ringing I realized that I'd have to tell my grandfather about the baby too. Oh joy.

"Sup?" Alfred finally responded, his mouth clearly full of something.

"Hey honey… Can you come over? I have something important to tell you…"

"Babe I'm kind hanging out with the guys right now…"

You frowned. He was always doing stuff like this when you needed him. "Seriously. It's crucial that you know this. Please…"

Someone in the background shouted: "Whipped!" Sounded like Gilbert's voice

"Hey shut up man!" Alfred responded back, then put the phone back to this ear. "Yeah no I can't. Maybe you could convince me~?"

I could tell as he was smirking as a chorus of "Oooo"s also came through. But I was finally putting my foot down. Being a daddy at 16 was not something to joke about.

"No Al. I need you to come over now and talk." You were almost at the brink of tears already, just trying to get him to come work things out with you. It's like he didn't even want to help you to decide how to support your baby.

"Jeez, okay. I'll come over after the boys and I go to Game Stop, okay?"

"Fine." You knew you wouldn't get anything more out of him. "I love you…"

"Yep. See ya." He hung up.

I can't even get him to say "I love you too"

After running through what having a baby will be like for hours, Alfred came to my door.

He slouched in the door frame carrying a bottle of Bud Light. "Make this quick, I've got a party to get to."

"Are you… Drinking…?"

"Yeah duh, why do you care?" he nonchalantly took a swig from his bottle.

I was so angry. Every minute he did something else, and it got worse. But it would all change soon. When you told him he would be the father of your child, he would hold you tight and everything would be alright…

You knocked the bottle out of this hand and onto the porch, where the glass shattered. Before you could see his reaction, you walked back into your house.

"Dude! What the fuck is your problem?!" Alfred followed in after you.

"My _problem_, Al, is you! You… You don't even care about me… You're always out… You never respect me…" you wrapped your arms around yourself trying to fight the tears.

"Uh, maybe it's because you're holed up in here being sick! I want to go out and just have a good time with my buddies before school starts! There's no reason I should be stuck here taking care of you!"

"Actually there is! You're the one who got me sick!"

"That doesn't making any fucking sense!"

The tears were coming now, covering your cheeks. You couldn't even stand to look at him anymore, so you cupped your face in your hands. "Don't you get it?! You got me pregnant Alfred! You're going to be the daddy of my baby…!"

Alfred stopped yelling, but he made no move to comfort you. He just stood there in shock. "Wait… what?"

"What don't you get about you're going to be a father?! On your birthday you got me pregnant! I thought you were using protection, but apparently…" You sniffled, rubbing your eyes and finally looking up at him.

His cheeks were red as he stood there looking everywhere but at you. He scratched the back of his head before he paused and said "… Have you considered aborting it…?"

"Are you fucking serious?! No! I'm not going to kill a living baby! Even if we're young, we need to work together to raise him or her because we brought them into this world!"

Even though you were going through a whirlwind of anger and sadness, Alfred wasn't upset at all. He just seemed a little bewildered.

"Um… Victoria… So you just said that I haven't been a good boyfriend to you right? Maybe we should just break up then…"

"W-What…? Alfred you can't do this! I'm only 16! You can't leave me to raise a baby all on my own…! You're going to leave this child fatherless!" You stepped toward him, looking for some physical comfort, but he just moved back towards the door.

"You're a cute girl, I'm sure you can find someone… Anyway I gotta go… Don't call me, okay?"

You didn't even bother to try to get him to stay as he ran down your lawn and into his friend's red sports car.

You screamed and slammed the door as they sped away, running back into your room. You couldn't control the rage anymore. Pillows were thrown on the floor, posters were ripped off the walls, and everything reminding you of Alfred was either broken or out the window. The heartbreak soon took over after that, and you laid on the floor, tightly hugging your stuffed dolphin.

Finding your phone laying next to you, you decided to send Elizaveta a quick text: "You were right. And Alfred's leaving me alone with it."

Right after it sent Liz's ringtone sounded from your phone, but you didn't bother to answer. You couldn't talk to anyone right now.

After your tears dried, you decided that you couldn't stay here. Though it was getting dark, you were going to take a walk and try to calm down. After slipping into a pair of skinny jeans, you stormed outside, your arms crossed.

You stomped down the sidewalk, glaring at the ground. A harsh rain soon began to pour down from the sky. Great. You hoped that Alfred and his idiot friends were getting rained on in their convertible.

The rain went on, just as you wandered deeper and deeper into downtown. As you walked by a café, you noticed your friend Mei and her boyfriend Kiku sitting at a table. Mei was laughing from the latte foam on Kiku's face, and though he was blushing, he was being a good sport.

Why couldn't you and Alfred have been like them? Always so happy together. Everyone thought they were cute. You get Kiku would stay around if he impregnated Mei. But those two would never have sex in a million years.

What were you saying? Mei was your friend and Kiku had always been kind to you. With a sigh, you kept walking on before they could notice you.

Somehow after half an hour you had managed to get lost. Though you live downtown, apparently there were parts you had never been to. There was nobody around, and you couldn't find a bus stop anywhere.

Completely soaked, you decided to give up for the night. You sat on the sidewalk, and pulled your knees up to your chest. The hood of your hoodie was over your head, but it wasn't helping much. There was nothing left to but to cry out the few tears still left in you.

How would you ever finish school? You'd never get to go to college and get to be a marine veterinarian like you've always wanted. You wouldn't get to see your friends much anymore. Once they all left to pursue their own dreams, you'd be stuck living off welfare for the rest of your life.

Suddenly you felt the rain stop. You could still hear it, but you couldn't feel it. You slowly lifted your head to see a red umbrella being held over you, as well as a gloved hand being extended to you.

You placed your hand in the stranger's and stood up to see who this person was.

"Arthur…?"

**Sorry I haven't been writing lately guys, I have been inspired once more and hope to update and redo some more fan fictions. But please feel free to give me feedback and suggestions for Victoria's baby! Boy or girl? Twins? And just for the record, I love Alfred F. Jones and I don't see him like this at all. But the story needed a bad guy. **

**~Story dedicated to my friend, who is a little upset right now and I hope reading this will make her feel better, even though this is sad chapter~**


End file.
